


Victory Denied is Justice Earned

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Ruined Orgasms, Safeword Use, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor locks Arlo in a cock cage for the first three chapters, Arlo gets his revenge in the next three chapters by locking Victor up in a chastity belt, and the last three chapters involve the both of them being locked up.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. No Touching, Just Talking

**Author's Note:**

> if u really think i wrote nine chapters of orgasm denial, u'd be right :)

"Hey, baby, could we try something new tonight?" Victor asked Arlo.

"Depends. What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking of slowly undressing you, first and foremost, taking my time with it. Then, when you're fully undressed, I just talk. No touching, just talking. I wanna see how hard I can make you without giving you any stimulation."

"Oh," Arlo's face flushed at the suggestion. "Y-yeah. We can do that."

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight, darling."

And, indeed, Victor was waiting for Arlo once he got home. He kissed Arlo, soft and sweet before reaching behind Arlo to untie his bandana.

Once Arlo's neck was visible, Victor landed a few kisses underneath his jaw, carefully moving down to the zipper of Arlo's jacket.

Victor took the zipper in his teeth and ever so slowly pulled down, looking up at Arlo as he did so. It was clear that Arlo was aroused, especially as Victor followed the motions he usually did when he wanted to give Arlo a blowjob.

Victor moved until Arlo's jacket was fully unzipped. He brought up his hands to go underneath the jacket, caressing up Arlo's sides and roving over his chest, making certain to brush over his nipples, an action which produced a gasp from Arlo, before moving his hands out towards the sleeves to remove the jacket.

The jacket fell to the floor, but it didn't look like Arlo cared one bit, so Victor worked on all the straps that Arlo had around his waist.

Now, Victor was perfectly capable of undoing those straps quickly. But, it was infinitely more entertaining to pretend that he was having a difficult time in order to hear Arlo's whining.

The straps eventually got off, so Victor helped Arlo out of his shoes before going back up to tease around the waistband of Arlo's pants, enjoying Arlo's whimper as he moved his fingers under his shirt instead.

He lifted his hands up and took a moment to grope at Arlo's pecs before fully removing the shirt.

Next, Victor kneeled down, undoing the button on Arlo's pants and carefully pulling down the zipper with his teeth, just as he had done for Arlo's jacket. This time, however, he pulled tooth by tooth, at a pace that Victor himself could hardly stand, which could only mean it drove Arlo even more insane.

He could hear Arlo panting, and Victor found himself pleased at being able to reduce Arlo to this without even touching Arlo's dick.

After a torturous amount of time, Victor removed Arlo's pants, and then the only thing stopping Arlo from being completely nude was the pair of boxer briefs that Arlo wore.

And, well, Victor couldn't be having Arlo wearing clothing of any sort in this situation. So Victor leaned forward, breathing hot air outside the fabric as he grasped the waistband of the underwear with his teeth and pulled them off of Arlo.

Arlo's dick was very much at attention, and Victor mimed licking it, making eye contact with Arlo as he did so, and oh boy. The whine Arlo made was so desperate and pathetic, and it went straight to Victor's cunt.

Victor stood up, grinning at Arlo.

"You're so well-behaved, Arlo, darling. It must have been so hard to not touch me or yourself during that," Victor spoke. "Come on, baby, let's go to the bedroom. I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable laying down."

Arlo started moving towards the bedroom, and, as Victor walked behind him, he absolutely could not resist groping Arlo’s ass.

"Thought you said you weren't going to touch me throughout this," Arlo mentioned, and Victor let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but your butt's too cute for me not to give it a little squeeze," Victor teased. "I promise I won't touch you after this though. No matter how much you beg."

"R-Right."

Arlo sat down on the bed, and Victor sat in the space next to him.

"Now~," Victor began. "Where do I want to start? Maybe with some rules?"

Victor ghosted his hand over Arlo's thigh.

"No touching yourself," Victor ordered. "I want to have your pretty cock in view at all times, alright, darling?"

Arlo nodded.

"You're free to talk though~," Victor said. "In fact, I encourage you to. Not that I'll give into any of your begging, but I'd like to see you try regardless. It turns me on so much to listen to you being so desperate."

Arlo flushed at the comment, but he nodded once again in confirmation.

"And, most importantly, use our safe words if you need to. You remember what they are, right?"

"I do," Arlo confirmed.

"Babe, I'm gonna need you to actually say what they are and what they mean."

"Pineapple for stop, snakeberry for slow down."

"Good boy," Victor praised. "I did promise some dirty talking, but where do I want to begin with that?"

Victor feigned thinking for a few seconds as his hand hovered over Arlo's body.

"I think I might start with kissing you," Victor mentioned. "Maybe a deep kiss, maybe a soft peck. I love the way you moan when I bite your lip, and you always go so speechless after I do so. You'd think after doing it so many times, you'd be used to it."

Victor shifted so he was ever so slightly closer to Arlo, but not close enough to be touching him. He leaned in slightly and watched as Arlo closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly, and Victor let out a chuckle at the sight.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" Victor mocked, and Arlo pouted adorably. "Aren't you cute~! But I do try to keep my promises, and I told you I wouldn't touch you, and that includes kissing you."

Victor moved so that he could whisper in Arlo's ear.

"Although I bet you want me to do a lot more than just kiss you. Like leave my mark on you. Don't think I haven't noticed how much you love it when I leave hickeys and bite marks all over you, and I can only guess you wish that's what I was doing right now. Starting up at your ear and making my way down your chest while giving some _special_ attention to anywhere that's particularly sensitive."

Victor tilted his head down to ghost over Arlo's neck.

"Like right here, for example. Where your neck meets your shoulder. You make such pretty noises whenever I bite you here."

Arlo gripped the bedsheets and blushed furiously as Victor continued.

"You always make such pretty noises though," Victor teased. "Hmm, what else might I do? Probably run my hands all over your body, once quickly, like I'm just mapping out the area, and another time slowly exploring each and every centimeter available to me. I could even play with your nipples while I'm at it, might even get my mouth on them too. And wouldn't you love that right now? To even just feel my hands on you."

Victor hovered his hands above Arlo's arms, careful not to touch, mimicking the motions he would be doing if he had been touching Arlo.

"Victor, please," Arlo said as he gripped the bedsheets tighter.

"Please what, darling?" Victor asked with a teasing grin.

"Please touch me," Arlo gasped out.

"This desperate already?" Victor questioned. "I've barely started though. So, no, I don't think it's time to touch you just yet."

"Are you going to touch me eventually?" Arlo inquired, and there was a small stretch of silence as Victor pondered Arlo's question.

"Maybe," Victor finally answered. "Maybe not. I think that's a decision for when we're not so early in the process, alright, dear?"

"Alright," Arlo vocalized, sounding slightly defeated.

"Good boy~" Victor praised. "I might reward you at the end if you continue being this good, but I wouldn't count on it. Maybe if you beg nicely enough it'll convince me to give your dick some attention."

"Victor..."

"But I guess I should continue, shouldn't I? Sooner I continue, the sooner I can make a decision about what I want to do with you in the end."

Arlo let out a whine, and Victor laughed.

"What should I do after touching you so much though?" Victor bounced off of what he had been saying previously. "Maybe kiss over each scar of yours, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. After exploring your body so thoroughly, I bet I could find every single one you have. Even the ones that are so faded that you can barely see them or maybe you just forgot that they were there at all. I'm not really sure how long it'd take me to do that, but I'm certain you'd be needy and desperate by the time I was finished, kind of like what I'm doing right now."

Victor shifted his position to something a little more comfortable.

"You have no idea how much I want to be touching you right now, kissing you senseless and groping every part of you that I can reach."

"Ah, what's, what's stopping you?" Arlo asked, his voice a little breathier than before.

"I enjoy seeing you like this a little too much," Victor answered. "You're completely red, and the way your dick is leaking precum tells me _exactly_ how much you like this. God, I just want to lick it so badly. It's so messy right now. Don't you think I should clean up this mess that I caused?"

"Victor, pl-ease, fuck," Arlo's voice broke.

"Don't you think I should tease you a little more first?" Victor asked, not really giving Arlo a chance to answer. "Like once I've gone over all your scars, I could search for any spots that make you scream when I bite them. I know the inside of your thighs are nice and sensitive. Don't you think they deserve some attention, baby?"

"Victor, please! Please touch me, please bite me, please do anything, please, darling!" Arlo begged. The way Arlo's arms moved told Victor that Arlo was _very_ tempted to break the rules.

"A lot of things could go into anything, Arlo," Victor warned. "I could just stroke down your arms to your wrists and keep them pinned down to the mattress so that there's not even a risk of touching yourself. I could touch you just enough to tie you to the bed and just leave you there wanting more. I could get my hand on your cock, stroke it slowly until you're begging and pleading for more, and I might not even give you that mercy. Are you sure you want to be touched if those are the possibilities?"

"Anything," Arlo promised, and Victor saw him move his hand and frowned.

"No touching yourself," Victor ordered, and Arlo's hand immediately went back to where it was, clutching at the bedsheets once again, and Victor grinned. "You just wanna touch yourself so bad, don't you?"

Arlo let out a whimper.

"Come on, darling. Tell me about how much you wanna touch yourself," Victor pressed.

"Victor-" Arlo flushed an absolutely delightful shade of red.

"What, are you embarrassed?" Victor taunted. "All you have to do is tell me exactly how much you want to take your hand and pleasure yourself. You could even use your other hand in your fantasy. So, I'll ask again. How much do you wanna touch yourself?"

"A-a lot," Arlo admitted. "Really badly. Please, Victor, please, let me touch myself, let me touch my cock, I could even finger fuck myself, I know how much you love the sounds I make when I, fuck, when I-"

"When you fuck yourself?" Victor provided. "When you can't help but be so noisy whenever you even just brush against your prostate?"

"Fuck, yes, Victor, please," Arlo pleaded.

"I could also fuck you," Victor suggested.

"Please," Arlo breathed out desperately.

"The question is what speed I'd want to go. I could always do it slowly, carefully, until you feel like you can't take it anymore and then continue torturing you with slow thrusts. Or I could ruin that ass by going fast and rough, barely even giving you enough time to process any of it."

"Fuck me, Victor, please, come on, please," Arlo spread his legs slightly, and, Victor did have to admit that he was sorely tempted.

"Of course, I could never fuck you without preparing you first. And I'd take my time with it, coating my fingers in lube and inserting them one by one. I'd do it slowly, and I wouldn't insert the next finger until you're begging for it."

"Victor!" Arlo began to squirm, humping slightly into the air like that would give him any kind of stimulation.

"What, baby? Would you rather fuck me? Take control?" Victor hovered a hand around Arlo's hips. "You could probably do that at any time though. If you _really_ wanted to, you could just pin me to this bed right now and fuck me into oblivion. You could set the pace, and you could fuck me as hard as you wanted to. Or as slowly, if you preferred, but given your current state of desperation, I don't think slow and steady is how you would want it."

"Please," Arlo whined.

"Why are you begging, dear? You could just take what you want," Victor teased. "But you want to be good, don't you? You don't want to disobey the rules I gave to you. You want to be like this. Dripping and desperate and begging for my touch. Otherwise, you would have done something about it. What do you say, darling? Am I right in assuming that?"

"Fuck, Victor, I, y-fuck," Arlo flushed, looking away from Victor. He nodded, and Victor let out a laugh.

"You're going to have to give me a proper answer, Arlo," Victor said. "Do you want me to be in charge?"

"Y-yes," Arlo managed to say, still averting his gaze.

"Look at me," Victor demanded, and Arlo's eyes snapped towards him. "Good boy. Now, tell me. Do you want me to be in charge?"

"Yes, please," Arlo said.

"Good."

Victor stood up so that he could lean into Arlo's personal space.

"You know," Victor smirked as he looked over Arlo and his straining erection. "I finished the cage I made for you. How'd you like to see how it fits?"

Victor delighted in the dribble of precum that came out when he said that.

"Ohhh, I see your dick likes the idea, but what about you, darling? Do you want me to lock you up until you're begging me to let you cum? Do you want me to tease you just like this until you can't stand it anymore?"

Victor ghosted his hand next to Arlo's dick, but not getting anywhere near enough to actually touch it, and he laughed at the groan that Arlo gave.

"Just say the word, and I'll do it," Victor promised. "I'll lock your pretty dick in its own custom cage, and I'll be in control of when you cum. Come on, dear. Beg me to lock you up."

"P-Please, Victor," Arlo sputtered.

"Please what?" Victor grinned.

"Lock me up!" Arlo cried. "Please, Victor, please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Victor teased. "Just give me a moment to come back with it. And _don't_ touch yourself while I'm gone, alright, darling?"

Victor came back with the two parts of the cock cage along with a few ice cubes.

"Now, to put the cage on, you can't be hard, and while we could just wait a bit for your erection to go away, I have a feeling using these might be faster," Victor held up one of the ice cubes in demonstration. “That is, if that’s okay with you?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s okay,” Arlo answered, moaning as Victor started to run the ice cube over Arlo’s thighs, going up and down to get Arlo used to the temperature and to melt the ice a little bit before making his way over to Arlo’s cock.

Victor started with Arlo's balls, gently running the ice cube over the testicles, and Arlo started breathing hard as he couldn't stop his moans from coming out.

"This is supposed to bring down your erection you know," Victor informed. "Though I guess I am touching you finally. Are you disappointed that this is all the touch you get? Just me running ice over you to prepare to put your dick in chastity."

"Yes," Arlo gasped out. "No."

"Which is it, darling?"

"Both," Arlo answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Victor commented as he dragged the ice cube from Arlo's balls up to his shaft, going up to the tip and then going back down.

Soon enough, the cold completely killed the boner Arlo had, and Arlo whimpered as Victor removed the ice cube.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll use the ice again if you start getting hard while I put on your cage."

Victor started with the ring, putting a small amount of lube on it before gently guiding Arlo’s balls into the ring one by one before taking Arlo’s penis and carefully tugging it into the ring.

“How does that feel? Not too tight?” Victor asked.

“It’s good,” Arlo sighed out.

“That’s good to hear.” Victor took some more lube and spread a thin layer of it on Arlo’s dick, and Arlo let out a groan. “The rest of your cage will be on in just a moment.”

Victor took the actual cage part of the chastity device and delicately slid it onto Arlo’s dick and lined up the hole on the cage with the tube on the ring.

“Alright, just one more component,” Victor said as he brought out the small padlock and put it through the hole on the cage and clicked it shut. “There we go, darling! Is it comfortable?”

Arlo nodded, but he was pouting in a way that never failed to make Victor’s heart melt.

“Tell me if you feel any significant discomfort, okay?” Victor brought a hand up to the necklace he wore with his wedding ring on it. “I’ve got the key right here. And we’ve got an emergency key just in case.”

Arlo’s pout was still in place, so Victor pushed his bottom lip back in place with his thumb before speaking.

“That was so hot, baby. You were so responsive to everything I said, and all your begging was so cute. And you were so well behaved too~. I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

The way Arlo perked up at that was honestly adorable.

“How about I let you eat me out? Would you like that, darling?”

“Fuck, yes,” Arlo agreed, looking excited already.

“Then watch carefully.” Victor stood up, making sure he had Arlo’s full attention.

Victor put a finger to his own lips before slowly stroking down towards the zipper of his jacket, watching as Arlo’s eyes followed the movement.

Tooth by tooth, Victor unzipped the jacket. He saw the way Arlo’s hands tightened, hanging onto the bedsheets like they were a lifeline.

“You look like you want to touch me,” Victor announced, only halfway down to completely unzipping his jacket.

Arlo gripped the sheets tighter as he bit his lip.

“Well, tell me, darling, do you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Arlo gasped out.

“And what do you want to do with me?”

“To take that jacket off of you,” Arlo answered, right as Victor reached the last tooth, revealing the shirt he wore underneath.

“Just that, darling? Surely you want more” Victor loosened the jacket just enough so that it revealed his shoulders.

“I want to kiss you,” Arlo said, and Victor removed his jacket completely, letting the garment fall to the ground.

“And here I’d thought you’d come up with more interesting things,” Victor commented, removing his shirt. “Especially after I teased you so much. You could bite all over me, make sure anyone who sees me knows that I belong to you. Or you could run your hands all over me, taking special attention to anywhere you know is sensitive to rile me up. Or even having me stroke your cock at whatever pace you want me to.”

“Fuck!” Arlo cried, breathing hard and gritting in pain.

“Looks like the cage is working like it’s supposed to,” Victor commented, taking off his pants. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get what you want.”

Finally, Victor took off his boxer shorts, but Victor decided to tease Arlo just a little bit more before giving him what he wanted.

Victor reached down towards his cunt and exaggerated his moan as he entered two fingers inside himself, pumping his fingers in and out a few times. Arlo’s pout was back, and his eyes locked on the fluid that connected Victor’s fingers and his vagina.

The strand broke as Victor moved his hand away. Victor moved forward towards Arlo, and, the moment he put his fingers onto Arlo’s lips, Arlo greedily put them into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean, moaning unabashedly as he did so.

When Victor removed his fingers, Arlo let out a whine as he followed Victor’s fingers before flushing an embarrassed shade of red.

“I can’t believe you’re already this desperate,” Victor mocked. “But I did promise you a reward.”

Victor pushed Arlo down onto the bed, and Victor situated himself in a way that gave him a great view of Arlo’s locked cock.

Arlo immediately started enthusiastically eating Victor out, moaning loudly as he did so.

“Fuck, Arlo, I’m so close,” Victor cried, and he soon got to the point where he was right at the edge of orgasm, just going over, when Arlo stopped his ministrations completely, leaving Victor without any more stimulation to complete his orgasm. “Fuck, you bastard!”

Victor’s clit throbbed from the ruined orgasm, and he got off of Arlo to glare at him. Arlo had the audacity to grin cheekily.

“You motherfucker,” Victor growled. “And after I was trying to reward you for being so good before.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Arlo said cockily.

“You’ll see,” Victor warned. “For now, I’m just going to leave you locked up. You’re going to have to get used to that cage, after all.”


	2. Cumming Without Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned that Arlo has a praise kink the size of the fucking sun

Victor had tied Arlo’s hands behind his back but didn’t unlock him out of the cage. Victor decided Arlo was going to be staying in there for this particular play session.

Arlo let out a gasp as Victor put a lubed finger inside of him and continued to moan as Victor pumped the finger in and out of him.

“You’re so noisy already,” Victor commented. “I only have a single finger inside you. Are you sure you can handle what else I want to do to you?”

“Please, please, Victor,” Arlo begged. “I can handle it, please.”

“Sure you can handle _anything_ I throw at you?”

“Yes, please, anything.”

“If you insist.” Victor removed his finger from Arlo, and Arlo whined. “I think I’d like to make those nipples of yours more sensitive.”

Victor got out some nipple suckers and attached them to Arlo’s nipples, causing him to let out a loud moan.

“Remember,” Victor spoke. “No cumming. Or else I’ll have to punish you. And you want to be a good boy for me, right, dear?”

“Ah, yes, yes, I want to be a good boy for you,” Arlo pleaded, and Victor rewarded him with a kiss and inserted two fingers into him this time.

Arlo practically screamed as Victor curled up his fingers to hit Arlo’s prostate. Arlo spread his legs wider and started trying to fuck himself on Victor’s fingers but was held down by Victor’s other hand.

“So needy~,” Victor taunted, starting to scissor his fingers before adding in a third finger.

“P-please, please,” Arlo struggled against his bonds.

“Please what?” Victor asked.

“Fuck me, please, Victor,” Arlo pleaded.

“And you’re not going to be naughty and cum without permission, right?”

“No, no, I’ll be good,” Arlo promised, so Victor removed his fingers and got out the toy he prepared.

It was a vibrating dildo that was a light purple in color, and it had a very special feature that Victor was particularly excited about.

Victor carefully inserted it into Arlo, who let out an appreciative moan, and Victor kissed a few times over Arlo’s face.

“I think it’s time to take those nipple suckers off,” Victor announced, and so he removed the suckers from Arlo. “Oh~, they’re so pretty and red now!”

Victor reached up to lightly touch one of them, and Arlo let out a breathy moan.

“A-Ah! Victor!”

“Nice and sensitive. Just the way I like them,” Victor said before turning on the vibrator and putting it to it’s special ‘randomization’ setting, a feature which Arlo quickly found out about as he whimpered as the vibrations stopped and then moaned in surprise as they came back.

Victor took the base of the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of Arlo, almost pulling it out completely to listen to Arlo’s pleads to ‘please put it back in, please’ before just as slowly inserting it back inside Arlo.

The mixture of the randomized vibrations and the slow fucking had Arlo crying, with him dripping plenty of precum all over himself.

Victor held down Arlo’s hips with one hand to make sure he didn’t try to get more stimulation from the vibrator, which he could feel Arlo straining to do.

“Careful, baby,” Victor warned, pulling the dildo out just as the vibrations stopped. “You’re going to cum if I go any faster than this.”

“I just-” Arlo’s words dissolved into something incomprehensible, especially as Victor reinserted the dildo.

Victor leaned forward to lick one of Arlo’s nipples, and Arlo let out a loud moan before breathing deeply in and out, trying to calm himself.

“Did you almost cum there?” Victor questioned, softly rubbing his thumb into Arlo’s hip. Arlo nodded. “Try to use your words, darling.”

“I, uhm, I, yes, I-I was close,” Arlo admitted.

“Good boy for resisting,” Victor praised, dipping in to give Arlo a kiss.

Victor took out the dildo, turning it off and caressing over Arlo's thighs and sides as he came away from the edge. Once Arlo had cooled down enough, Victor brought a hand up to put one of Arlo's nipples between his thumb and forefinger and twisted it.

"AH!" Arlo tried to jerk away from the pain only for Victor to hold on and pull on the nipple. "Ah, ah, ah!"

Victor leaned in to lick and bite at Arlo's other nipple, and Arlo just got louder as Victor continued.

"Fuck! Victor!" Arlo let out a moan as Victor pulled at his nipple again. "I-if you, ah, ah, don't, don't stop, ah, I'm going to-I'm going to, ah! Ah! To cum! Oh~!"

Victor stopped all stimulation, and Arlo let out a whine.

"Good job telling me," Victor said, and Arlo preened at the praise, especially as Victor ran his hands through Arlo's hair, gently rubbing at his scalp. "You ready for the vibrator again?"

"Yeah," Arlo responded, his voice getting breathy again once Victor put it in and turned it on.

Victor didn't touch Arlo's nipples this time, just slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of Arlo, listening to his moans and gasps and whines as the vibrations turned on and off. He allowed Arlo to try and fuck himself faster on the dildo as Victor used his other hand to tease around Arlo's nipples, teasing him by refusing to touch those sensitive areas.

"Fuck, Victor, please, please, uh, ah," Arlo rambled. "Ah! AH! Fuck! Fuck! Close!"

Victor pumped the dildo a few more times, watching as Arlo trembled with the effort of holding back his orgasm before pulling out the device.

"Good boy~. You did so good holding back for me," Victor spoke. "You're very messy though. We're going to need to take you out of your cage later for some cleaning after this."

Victor scooped up some of the precum that had leaked out of Arlo, feeling the stickiness from it on his fingers.

"This is just a little bit of it," Victor brought his hand up to show it to Arlo, and Arlo watched as Victor spread his fingers to show how the strands connected his fingers.

Victor put the fingers to Arlo's mouth, and Arlo opened his mouth, sucking the fingers and cleaning the precum off. When Victor removed his fingers, Arlo had a glazed over look, his face flushing absolutely beautifully, with his eyes wet from the intensity of the pleasure he'd received so far.

Victor put the vibrator back inside Arlo, and he was somehow even louder than before. Victor used his other hand to ever so lightly touch over Arlo's nipples while fucking him as slowly as he possibly could with the dildo.

"F-faster, please go faster, please, please, Victor!" Arlo begged.

"I don't think I will," Victor commented. "This is a good speed to go at, don't you agree, darling? Very little chance of you cumming from this."

"R-right," Arlo responded, and then let out a whine as Victor pulled the dildo out completely, even if Victor carefully reinserted it back in immediately.

“So, stay still,” Victor ordered, and Arlo clenched his fists as he took a bit of his focus to not move. “I love how you look like this. Whimpering and begging for more even though you’ve been ordered not to cum. So greedy wanting pleasure. You love being so close to the edge and seeing how long you can hold it. I love seeing you tremble when you try.”

Arlo gasped as the vibrations turned on again.

“And you sound disappointed whenever I take away the stimulation,” Victor teased. “What? Are you always expecting that I give you an orgasm? Even when I tell you that you’re not allowed one?”

Victor started moving the dildo faster, and Arlo reached the point where he was just sputtering and gasping.

“I know you’re close,” Victor announced, now mercilessly pumping the vibrating dildo in and out of Arlo, still leaving light touches over his nipples. “Be a good boy for me, Arlo. Don’t cum.”

Arlo was literally shaking, trying and failing to control his breathing, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

Victor suddenly completely removed the dildo, opting to play a little rougher with Arlo’s nipples, but, unfortunately, he didn’t get to do that for long.

“Fuck! Ah! Victor! I-I can’t!” Arlo whimpered as an orgasm sputtered out of him, and Victor frowned at the mess he made.

“And here I thought you’d last longer,” Victor said, and Arlo whimpered at the comment. “Arlo. What did I say?”

“No cumming…”

“And what did you do?”

“I came…” Arlo’s face was flushed with humiliation.

“And when you tried so hard not to...guess I’ll just have to punish you,” Victor stated. “Usually I’d say twenty spankings would be appropriate, but I’ll subtract one for each time you managed to hold off. So seventeen. That sound fair to you?”

“Yeah,” Arlo sighed out, so Victor promptly picked him up, threw him over his lap, and left a hard and sudden slap on Arlo’s ass that had him arching up and crying out.

“Oh, and, darling, could you count these out for me? I don’t want to lose count and have to start over.”

“Ah, ha, o-one,” Arlo managed to get out, so Victor spanked Arlo once again, not showing any mercy in how hard he hit. “Fuck! Two!”

Victor took a moment to rub at Arlo’s bottom, which was already turning pink, and Arlo squirmed in anticipation for the next hit.

Victor waited for the second Arlo relax to suddenly leave three more sharp smacks across his ass.

“Oh~,” Arlo moaned, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head, and he flushed at the sound he made.

“Arlo. Count,” Victor reminded.

“Uh, um,” Arlo shifted slightly. “T-three, four, and five.”

“Good boy~,” Victor said before spanking him with even more harshness than before.

“SIX!” Arlo practically screamed, and he started sobbing as Victor left two more. “S-seven, eIGHT!”

For fun, Victor decided to insert two fingers into Arlo and scissor them inside him, and Arlo let out the most beautiful moan before letting out the most pitiful whine when Victor removed his fingers.

“This is still supposed to be a punishment, darling,” Victor announced, punctuating his statement with another spank.

“Nine!” Arlo began crying harder, especially as Victor spanked him three more times in rapid succession. “Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Ah! Fuck! Ah…s-snakeberry.”

“Are you okay, darling?” Victor worried at the safe word. “Was that too much?”

Victor changed Arlo’s position, running his hands through Arlo’s hair in a soothing manner and kissing the tears on Arlo’s face away.

“Darling, honey, sweetheart, love,” Victor called, pausing the movement of his hands to rest on Arlo’s cheeks. “Arlo.”

Arlo flushed.

“I-I’m fine. Just, uh, slow down a little,” Arlo turned his head towards Victor’s hand. “It was just, um, a lot at once.”

“Of course, dear.” Victor dipped in to give Arlo a soft, deep kiss, and Arlo completely melted into it.

“Ready?” Victor asked once he parted from the kiss, and he smiled at seeing the goofy grin Arlo had gotten as a result of the kiss.

“Hmm-mm,” Arlo hummed.

“Now, what number were we on?”

“Twelve,” Arlo answered, and Victor gave him a quick kiss before manhandling Arlo back into a spanking position.

Victor spanked Arlo again, but much more softly than he had before.

“Darling, you’re still supposed to be counting these,” Victor pointed out.

“I wasn’t sure if that one counted,” Arlo answered.

“Do you want me to redo it?”

“This is supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it?” Arlo spoke, and Victor responded with a much harder spank, softer than the first ones he did, but it still made Arlo gasp. “Thirteen!”

Victor waited a moment before spanking Arlo yet again.

“Fourteen!” Arlo called out. “Ah, Victor...please...harder…”

“You want me to spank you harder?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Arlo begged, and Victor complied with his wishes by making his next one cruelly harsh.”Ah, ah! Fifteen!”

Victor finished off spanking Arlo just as hard for the last two spanks.

“Sixteen! Seventeen!” Arlo cried, and his hard breaths soon evened out.

“Good boy, Arlo, for getting through all those,” Victor praised, soothing Arlo’s red bottom. “You were so good for me. Such a good boy.”

Victor changed Arlo’s position so that he could kiss him once again.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's a doting husband, even if he is a bastard most of the time


	3. Arlo Can Cum With Permission. As A Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo actually gets let out of his cage in this chapter!

Victor took the rope and tied Arlo's hands to either side of the headboard before going and tieing down his feet on either side of the base of the bed so that Arlo was spread eagle.

After taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Victor got out his key and unlocked Arlo's cage, setting the cage aside and returning the key to his necklace.

"Aren't you a pretty sight," Victor purred. "You're like a present, all tied up and ready to be played with."

Victor stroked Arlo's chest, and Arlo let out a groan as Victor barely brushed over his nipples.

"You're so sensitive," Victor commented. "But I guess that's what happens when you're not allowed to cum for a week. And, ohhh, you're already starting to get hard. Tell me, Arlo, does it feel good to be allowed an erection?"

"Y-yes," Arlo managed to answer, and Victor had a feeling that Arlo's mind basically turned to mush the moment Victor tied him up.

"And if I do this?" Victor leaned down to lick a stripe up Arlo's dick, and Arlo let out a loud, unabashed moan.

"F-feels good," Arlo confirmed, so Victor licked again, this time swirling it over the tip, and Victor could feel the way the penis twitched.

"I wonder…" Victor thought out loud. "Could I make you cum through just small licks?"

Victor demonstrated by giving Arlo's cock a very small lick, almost as if he were hesitant to do so. Arlo gave a little whine, so Victor did it again.

This time, Arlo bucked up his hips, so Victor brought his hands down to Arlo's hips to keep them still.

"Careful, baby," Victor warned, keeping a solid grip on Arlo's waist. “Wouldn’t want to hurt ourselves, now would we?”

Victor focused his attention back on Arlo's dick, opting to give it a kiss this time before licking it several times in quick succession, changing the location of each lick.

Victor could feel how Arlo was straining against his grip, and his gasps and moans were music to Victor's ears.

Victor wondered how those sounds would change depending on what he did, so Victor ever so slowly dragged his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, and Arlo's moans took on a much breathier quality.

Victor couldn't resist sucking at the tip, swiping his tongue over the slit and reveling in the spattering of saltiness that coated his tongue.

Next, Victor carefully drew the cock into his mouth, allowing his teeth to just barely scrape against the sides as he ever so slowly took in the entire length.

And Arlo's reaction to that was breathtaking. He was gasping like every ounce of air had left him, and he was desperately trying to get any air at all. He fought against Victor's grip almost wildly, but Victor held tight.

Victor stayed like that for a minute, not moving, just enjoying the weight of Arlo's length in his mouth.

He looked up at Arlo, who already looked completely wrecked.

"Vi-Victor," Arlo gasped out. "Please!"

Usually, Victor would ask what Arlo was begging for, but, currently, his mouth was occupied.

Once Arlo had stopped straining against this grip Victor, even more slowly this time, brought his way back up, until Arlo's penis was in full view once again.

"Tell me, babe, how did that feel?" Victor asked, his voice a little throaty in a way he knew Arlo loved.

“Good,” Arlo gasped out. He was struggling against his bonds, and Victor smiled knowing that Arlo could easily break out of them if he really wanted to.

He wouldn’t though. He would take whatever suffering that Victor brought upon him, and he would take it happily.

Knowing this, Victor took a break from Arlo’s dick and moved onto his thighs, where he left a large scattering of hickeys and bites.

Once Victor decided he left enough, he moved his hands to rub against the bruises he left, and Arlo bucked up in response to the sensation.

“You love it when I leave markings all over you,” Victor said because it was true. It was clear in Arlo’s moans that rang out when Victor gave them, and it was particularly clear whenever Victor found Arlo admiring all the marks that Victor left the night before, going so far as to use the mirror to look at any he couldn’t see normally.

It was always so fucking hot to see how Arlo would trace over the marks Victor left, often leading to a round of morning sex.

“You know, if we ever had enough time in the mornings, I would go over every single one I left on you, making you oh so aware of every single one,” Victor punctuated his statement by pressing against each hickey that was painted against Arlo’s inner thighs. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Or maybe I’d just let you do it yourself, and I’d simply watch.”

“I don’t think you’d be able to resist me enough to just watch,” Arlo teased. “Maybe when you finish making that chastity belt for yourself, I’ll force you to just watch.”

“I think I might like that,” Victor responded before bringing his head back towards Arlo’s dick, taking a moment to briefly suck at Arlo’s balls and giving them a lick before speaking again. “But, darling, I’m the one in charge right now, okay?”

“Hm-mmM!” Arlo confirmed as Victor went to work servicing his cock, swallowing him in one go and bobbing his head rapidly until he heard Arlo's moans getting particularly loud, wherein he immediately pulled off, and the trail of spit that connected Victor’s lips to Arlo’s dick broke as Arlo thrust his hips up, but failed to get any additional stimulation. “Fuck! Victor! Please!”

“Please what?” Victor caressed Arlo’s outer thighs and hips.

“Please let me cum!” Arlo begged. “Please, please, Victor, darling!”

Victor allowed Arlo to hump the air, if only because of how amusing it was to watch, as he pondered Arlo’s request.

“I guess you _have_ been good this week,” Victor said. “And you look so pretty struggling against the rope. So, I’ll permit an orgasm. But! It has to be on my terms.”

“And those are?” Arlo asked. He steeled his hips in an attempt to be more behaved.

“I’m only going to lick you,” Victor answered. “And, if you can cum from that, then you’re allowed to.”

Victor dragged his tongue over every centimeter of Arlo’s cock and balls, alternating speed and direction and place so that Arlo could never get used to any one sensation, making it nearly impossible for him to even get close to orgasm.

But Arlo was also very desperate, and his moans got louder and louder until Victor gave a small lick to the head of his cock, and his orgasm dribbled out of him.

“Fuck! No!” Arlo cried, tears starting to form in his eyes from frustration as Victor witnessed what was probably the saddest orgasm he had ever had the pleasure to see, especially as Arlo's cock twitched pitifully.

And Arlo was so visibly desperate as well, writhing and crying as he searched for any more stimulation for his poor neglected cock, all while the remnants of his orgasm sputtered out of him.

“Awww,” Victor cooed. “It’s too bad you didn’t get a full one, but an orgasm is an orgasm, darling. And do you know what to say?”

“...Thank you for the orgasm,” Arlo’s voice was almost defeated.

“That’s a good boy,” Victor praised. “Now, I’m going to clean you up, and you’re going to go right back in your cage, alright?”

“Alright,” Arlo accepted, so Victor carefully cleaned Arlo off with a washcloth, kissed away his tears, and locked his cock away.

It would be a while before Arlo was allowed to have a proper orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love giving Arlo ruined orgasms


	4. Macdonald, Angus J. Structure and Architecture. Second ed., Reed Educational and Professional Publishing Ltd, 2001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i looked up free architecture textbook pdfs for this. here's the link to the one I used here: http://www.arch.mcgill.ca/prof/sijpkes/arch-struct-2008/book-1.pdf
> 
> I also can't believe I literally titled this chapter the textbook's mla citation

"Whatcha reading?" Arlo asked, going up to Victor, who had a book open with various lines highlighted or underlined.

"Some architecture book I got from the ruins," Victor explained. "I'm pretty sure I gave the same one to Gust, so it should give us some good talking points."

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's a kind of overview of the relationship between structure and architecture." Victor looked up towards Arlo. "It's pretty basic stuff, admittedly."

"Sounds interesting," Arlo commented. "Mind reading some of it out loud?"

"Like from the beginning or?"

"I think just picking up where you left off is fine," Arlo said.

“Alright, so timber suffers from a phenomenon known as ‘moisture movement,’” Victor began. “This arises because of the precise dimensions of any piece of timber are dependent on its moisture content - the ratio of the weight of water which it contains to its dry weight, expressed as a percentage.”

Arlo leaned over Victor’s shoulder, hot breath on Victor’s ear as he licked the shell before biting at his earlobe, producing a startled moan from Victor.

“Arlo-”

“Keep reading,” Arlo ordered, his voice deeper than usual, and Victor licked his lips before swallowing.

“Yeah, okay,” Victor said, searching for the part in the paragraph where he left off, his voice slightly breathier as Arlo removed Victor’s bandana before starting to run his hands down Victor’s chest. “This is affected by the relative humidity of the environment and as the latter is subject to continuous change, the moisture content and therefore the dimensions of timber also fluctuate continuously.”

Arlo’s hands found purchase on Victor’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs on the inner parts of them. His mouth found it’s way on Victor’s neck, licking and biting to produce gasps from Victor.

“Timber, fuck, shrinks following a re-reduction in moisture content due to decreasing, decreasing relative humidity and swells if the moisture content increases,” Victor managed to get out before Arlo bit a particularly sensitive part of his neck. “Fuck! Arlo!”

Arlo stopped all stimulation, going so far as to remove his hands hovering in the air above Victor’s thighs, and Victor whined.

“Why’d you stop?” Victor asked, turning his head slightly in an attempt to direct a pout towards Arlo, the one that almost never failed in getting what he wanted.

“I wanna try something,” Arlo responded, pointedly looking away from Victor.

“And what might that be, darling?” Victor questioned, silently begging Arlo to go back to touching him.

“You keep reading your textbook,” Arlo started, and Victor frowned at the first part of that. As interesting as his textbook was, it couldn’t possibly be more interesting than having sex with Arlo. “And I continue touching you. If you stop reading, then I stop. That sound good to you?”

Victor thought for a moment before answering.

“Sure. So I just read this out loud, and you’ll do whatever?”

“Exactly,” Arlo confirmed. “But I won’t continue until you start reading, so get to it.”

“Okay~” Victor hummed. He looked down towards his textbook and found where he left off. “So far as the structural use of timber is concerned, one of the most serious consequences of this is that joints made with mechanical fasteners tend to work loose.”

Arlo, satisfied with Victor’s continuation of the reading, returned to biting at Victor’s neck, and Victor would probably care more about the hickeys being left so high up if he wasn’t concentrating so hard on reading his textbook.

“The greatest change to the moisture content of a sp-specimen of timber occurs following the felling of a tree after which it undergoes a reduction from ah, ah, ah!” Victor clutched at his textbook as Arlo decided the best thing to do at that moment was to rub between Victor’s legs from outside his pants. “A re-reduction of, from a value of around, uh, fuck, Arlo!”

Once again, Arlo ceased all touching, and Victor whined at the loss.

“Come on, babe,” Arlo teased. “If you want me to keep going, all you have to do is read the book.”

“Fuck,” Victor sighed out before taking a deep breath and trying to get back to the place he was at. “Around 150 percent in the living tree to between 10 and 20 percent, which is the normal range for moisture content of timber in a structure.”

Arlo smiled and returned to rubbing Victor through his pants.

“This initial drying out causes a large amount of shrinkage,” Victor said, now trying his best to ignore his increasing arousal in order to keep his voice steady. “And must be carried out in controlled conditions if damage to the timber is to be avoided. The controlled drying out of timber is known as seasoning. It is a process in which the timber must be physically restrained, fuck.”

The idea of being physically restrained brought Victor’s attention right back to his burning arousal and the way Arlo was playing with him, and Arlo's ministrations had been getting faster and faster until Victor said anything that wasn’t in the textbook, in which all simulation was cut off _again_.

God, Arlo really was serious about this.

“Physically restrained, huh?” Arlo idly commented, and Victor couldn’t help but shiver from the way Arlo said that. “Maybe I should tie you up at some point if it gets you this worked up, so long as it’s alright with you, my dear?”

“Yes, that would absolutely be alright with me,” Victor gasped out. “But, Arlo, please just touch me, come on, babe!”

“Like I said, I’ll only touch you while you’re reading,” Arlo said, and Victor had never been this frustrated at a book in his life, and there had been quite a few he’d thrown out the window.

Unfortunately, Victor could not throw this particular book out the window, given that it was apparently the only thing that could get Arlo to _keep touching him_.

“Must be physically restrained to prevent the introduction of permanent twists and other distortions caused by the differential shrinkage which inevitably occurs, on a temporary basis, due to unevenness in the drying out,” Victor spoke with venom, and Arlo had the audacity to chuckle.

Victor ignored Arlo, furrowing his brows and staring only at his textbook.

“The amount of differential shrinkage must be kept to a minimum, and this favors the cutting of the timber into planks with small cross-sections, because the greatest variATION-!” Victor moaned as Arlo’s hands went underneath the waistband so that Victor received direct stimulation. “Variation in, uh, fuck, moi-moisture content-fuck!”

Victor lost his space for a brief moment, frantically searching for it and placing a thumb underneath the spot where he was in a desperate attempt to not get lost again.

“Occurs between timber at the core of a plank,” Victor spoke out as if it were one word, as Arlo had just started to pull away. “And that at the surface where evaporation of moisture takes pl-place. Timber elements can be either of sawn timber, which is simPLY, fuck, Arlo, simply ti-timber cut directly from a tree with little further pr-pro-processing, shit, has been, been applied.”

Victor was practically humping against Arlo’s hand at this point, trying to get more pressure than the almost mindless groping Arlo was doing.

“Important examples, of, oh, the l-latter are, shit, lam-lam, laminated timber and plywood, oh fuck!” Arlo had parted Victor’s folds and entered in a finger. “Fuck!”

“Keep going, darling,” Arlo reminded, and Victor stared down at the mass of text that really didn’t seem to matter a single bit.

“The, uh, forms in which sawn timber, ohhh, is, is available are, god, to a large extent, a con, a consequence of the, the, the arboreal origins of the material.”

“I don’t think you pronounced arboreal quite correctly. Why don’t you try again, my dear?” Arlo said, and Victor _knew_ , he absolutely knew that Arlo had a shit-eating grin on his face, despite the fact that Victor couldn’t see him due to his fucking textbook acting almost like a blindfold.

“ _Ar-bo-re-al_ ,” Victor sounded out each syllable, practically growling as he did so. “Happy?”

“Very,” Arlo responded, adding another finger, Victor moaning loudly as he did so. “Continue.”

“Fuck, fine! Ar-bo-re-al origins of the material. It is con-convenient to cut planks from tree trunks by sawing parallel to the trunk direction and this produces, straight, parallel-sided elements with, fuck!” Victor had reached the end of the page and was now struggling to turn the thin pages of the textbook, his dexterity basically going to shit as Arlo fingered him. “Turn you stupid fucking page!”

“Careful,” Arlo advised, his voice so steady and calm that it somehow enraged Victor even more, especially as his fingers began exiting. “It’s delicate, you wouldn’t want to tear it, right?”

Victor didn’t actually want to tear the pages, but it was a little bit difficult to care because he wanted Arlo to go back to fingering him _now_!

“Hey, hey, deep breaths, okay, darling?” Arlo soothed, changing positions so that he could kneel on the ground, his hands going to rest on Victor’s thighs, gently caressing them.

Victor breathed. In and out, and he turned the page as calmly as he could.

“Rectangular cross-sections,” Victor continued from where he left off.

“Good boy,” Arlo praised, moving his hands to get a hold of the waistband of Victor’s pants.

At this point, Arlo had positioned himself underneath Victor’s desk and was slowly taking off Victor’s pants.

“Victor,” Arlo reminded. “The textbook.”

Unfortunately, Victor was being forced to stare at a stupid textbook rather than his husband’s face, which was infinitely prettier and more appealing, but whatever.

“Basic sawn-timber components are relatively small - maximum length around six meters and maximum cross-section around 75 millimeters by 250 millimeters - due partly to the ah, ah, ohh,” Victor moaned. Arlo had pulled Victor’s pants down to his ankles, and he quickly moved onto removing Victor’s boxers before wasting absolutely no time burying his head between Victor’s legs and going to town.

One of Victor’s hands went down to Arlo’s head, pulling at his hair, which produced a lovely moan from Arlo. However, as soon as he did that, Arlo stopped, still staying in place, but not using his tongue in any capacity as he looked up at Victor expectantly.

“Why’d you stop?” Victor breathed out, a little upset that he barely even got the chance to enjoy the feeling of Arlo’s mouth on his cunt before realizing exactly why Arlo had stopped. “Fuck! Fine! I’ll keep reading the stupid textbook!”

Victor may not have been able to see the smile on Arlo’s face, but he could certainly feel it as he found where he left.

“To the ah, obvious f-fact that the maximum sizes of cross-section and length a-are, oh, fuck, are, are, fuck,” Victor pretty much immediately lost his place even though it was literally the first paragraph of the page, but Victor was still desperate to keep Arlo eating him out. “Are, are, Arlo, fuck, go-governed by the siZE of the oh, original tree, but, ah, also to the desire-desirability of having small, small, cross-sections for the sea-seasoning process.”

God, why were textbooks always so complicated!? Why were their paragraphs so big? Why were their sentences so long?

And, once again, Arlo had stopped, and Victor had to restrain himself from just taking off Arlo’s pants to fuck himself on his dick. Victor pulled at Arlo’s hair a tad hard before going back to the textbook.

“They can be co-combined to form larger, composite elements, oh, fuck, fuck, ah, elements such ah, ah, as trusses with nailed, screwed, or bolted connections,” Victor said, and god he really wished he was being screwed right now. “The sc-scale of, fuck, struc-structural assemblies is usually modest, howeVER, fuck! H-however, due to both the small sizes of the, fuck, con-con-constituent planks and to the, ahh, difficulty - already discussed - of making, shit, fuck, Arlo, fuck, g-good structural connections with mech, god, mechanical fasteners.”

Victor moaned particularly loudly as Arlo did something real nice with his tongue, but the sensation of Arlo doing _anything_ was soon gone.

“Fuck!” Victor groaned before getting an idea. He loosened his grip from Arlo’s hair, softly brushing his hand through it a few times, and he spoke once Arlo looked up at him curiously. “Hey there, Arlo, darling.”

Victor was smiling, but he doubted it was as sweet as his words suggested. He dropped his hands down so that they would frame the sides of Arlo’s face.

“I know how much you love eating me out,” Victor started, rubbing gently with his thumbs. “So I’m guessing you’re frustrated by constantly having to start and stop, so why don’t we take this to the bedroom, and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. You can eat me out to orgasm over and over again, or you can fuck me senseless, or I can even fuck you if you want. I’ll let you decide, my darling.”

And oh, that was _exactly_ the look Victor wanted to see on Arlo’s face. His pupils were wide, his cheeks were flushed, and he seemed to be breathing slightly harder. Victor grinned a little wider.

“So, what do you say, Arlo?” Victor ran a thumb over Arlo’s bottom lip for good measure. “You’ll be in full control.”

Arlo blinked, and his mouth parted slightly before it turned upward into a smile.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Arlo said, and Victor practically jumped out of his chair, furiously trying to remove the rest of his pants and underwear, and he was completely naked by the time he made it to the bedroom.

Victor got on the bed, and he prepared some lube and a condom as he eagerly waited for Arlo to arrive to fuck him senseless.

When Arlo arrived, naked, of course, Victor’s eyes found themselves drawn to the very familiar book in Arlo’s hand.

“Arlo,” Victor warned. “What is that?”

“Well, you said I’d be in full control, and I love the sound of your voice, especially when you’re all breathless, so I figured you could continue reading this,” Arlo explained. “Of course, you don’t have to. We can just have a nice, normal fuck without anything fancy to slow us down. You only have to say the word.”

“Fuck,” Victor gasped. This was his chance. This was the perfect chance to have Arlo stop teasing him and just fuck him with reckless abandon. “Give me the book.”

Arlo grinned and handed the textbook to Victor, who opened it to a random page. It wasn’t the one he had been on previously, but he really didn’t give a shit. He wasn’t going to retain any of this information anyway.

“So, are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Once you start reading,” Arlo responded, and, honestly, Victor should have really expected that.

“An examination of extant structures demonstrates that the majority are in fACT, oh, fuck, de-designed in ah, accordance with an ah-awareness of the relationship between span, load, and efficiency described above,” Victor started, and Arlo began by preparing him with lube. “Ah-Although it is always, fuck, possible to find exceptions, it is never, nevertheless generally true that structures of short span are mainly produced in config, configurations which are inefficient, i.e. post-and-beam non-form-acTIVE, ah, fuck, god, Arlo, oh, fuck!”

Arlo removed his fingers, and Victor heard the rip of the condom packet.

“You ready, Victor?” Arlo asked.

“Fuck yes!” Victor enthused.

“Keep reading,” Arlo reminded, and Victor found himself once again being blindsided by words on a page.

“Non-form-active arrangements with ‘simple’ shapes in croOOss-section, oh, fuck, an, uh, and longi, fuck, longitude, god, fuck, longitudinal profile, god, fuck, come on, Arlo! Move! Please!”

“I was just giving you a moment to adjust, dear,” Arlo said, and Victor did his best to thrust his hips against Arlo.

“Just fuck me! I’ll keep reading, just please fuck me!” Victor practically shouted, attempting to turn his attention back to the textbook. “As spans increase the incidence of features which produce increased, yes, yes! Fuck! In-increase, ah, uh, efficiency, fuck, is, ahhh, uh, is greater and structures with, ah, ah! Yes! Right there! Ohh! Fuck, yes, Arlo!”

Arlo slowed to a halt, and Victor whined.

“Same rules from earlier,” Arlo breathed out. “If you stop reading, I stop fucking you. Agreed?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed.

“You sure you want this?” Arlo questioned.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Victor reassured. “If I wasn’t, I’d be riding on your dick right now.”

“Just checking in. Keep going.”

Now, where was Victor? Something about structures?

“Structures with veRY long spans are ah, always constructed in efficient formats. This, AH, fuck, is, ohh, very, very obvious in bridge engineering, as is i-illustrated in Figure 6.2, and can, ah, god, fuck, please, more,” Victor caught himself and just started repeating the last word he could remember. “Can, uhh, can, fuck, be, uhh, can be, can be, fuck, ah, demonstrated, uhh, to be bro-broadly true of, fuck, fuck, oh, god, harder, broadly true o-of, fuck building structures, Arlo!”

Victor was losing his goddamn mind, somehow even more so than before because, this time, he chose this. He chose to do this. At least he’d finished a single fucking paragraph.

Arlo started to slow down once again, and Victor frantically found a new paragraph.

“The most obvious demonstration of the influence of load intensity on the type, oh, fuck, yes, the type of, of, oohhh, element which is employed is found in, faster, please, found in multi-story frameworks!” Victor was doing his best to meet Arlo’s thrusts, but that was kind of difficult while attempting to read a textbook. “The pri-principal loads on the horizontal structural elements of these are grahhhhhhhhhh, ohhh, graH-gravitatioNAL loads and, fuck, fuck, please, faster, yes! Yes! Please! No, fuck, please, no, don’t!”

But Arlo did, in fact, stop once again.

“Fuck! When did you get this much willpower when it came to sex!?” Victor complained.

“Maybe it was sometime during when you locked me up in a cock cage,” Arlo responded.

“Maybe I should lock you up again, given how enthusiastically you fucked me once I let you out,” Victor commented harshly, and there was a stutter in Arlo’s hips.

“Fuck,” Arlo breathed out.

Well, it looked like all Victor had to do was rile Arlo up a bit more.

“God, your cock looked so pretty in its cage,” Victor started to ramble, trying to crack Arlo’s control. “And the way it strained against the metal whenever it tried to get hard must have been so wondrously painful. I made that cage especially for you, ya know?”

“Speaking of which,” Arlo’s voice was low and heavy, and he leaned down to whisper against Victor’s ear. “Have you finished that chastity belt for yourself? I’m sure you’ll look just as pretty struggling for relief.”

“Fuck,” Victor went a little cross-eyed at the mention of it. 

“Would you like me to lock you up like you did to me, hm, Victor?” Arlo asked, slowly, slowly moving out centimeter by centimeter.

“Yes! Please! Fuck!” Victor shouted. “It’s in the other room in the green box, okay?”

“Alright, dear,” Arlo pulled out completely, and Victor whined loudly at the loss. “Now, while I’m gone, I’ll give you a chance to cum any way you want. It’ll be your last orgasm for a while, so do your best!”

With that, Arlo left the room, and Victor furiously rubbed himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Victor moaned out, and he suddenly found himself stopping right before he reached his orgasm, leaving his cunt to throb and ache.

Arlo entered the room almost immediately after Victor decided to deny himself, and, there it was. The chastity belt.

“Did you manage to cum?” Arlo asked, almost casually, but there was a glint in his eye like he knew exactly what had occurred.

“No,” Victor answered, and Arlo smiled maliciously.

“That’s a shame, now isn’t it?”

And so Arlo put Victor into the chastity belt and locked him up, the key finding its way next to the wedding ring on Arlo’s necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have another chapter like this planned bc I had so much fun writing this one


	5. The Five Stages of Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo actually fuckin loves oral and this is the hill I will die on

Arlo had tied up Victor onto the bed, similarly to how Victor had tied up Arlo when Arlo was locked up. Victor was completely naked while Arlo was fully clothed.

Victor tugged at the restraints, making sure they would hold when Arlo suddenly licked a stripe up Victor's cunt, causing a high-pitched sound to come from Victor, who flushed as he made the embarrassing noise.

Victor struggled against his bounds, clearly trying to pull his hands down to cover his mouth from making any more sounds like that, but the rope held steady.

"Don't be embarrassed, darling," Arlo teased. "I love hearing the noises you make, so don't hold back."

Arlo then buried himself in Victor's cunt, and the full force of Victor's screams came to fruition as Arlo moaned into his actions, licking and sucking to the best of his abilities.

"Fuck! Arlo! Come on, yes, fuck, oh my god, fuck," Victor rambled, his words slowly getting louder. "Yes, yes! I'm so close, fuck, just a little more-"

Arlo promptly removed himself, looking down at Victor and licking his lips.

"Fuck!" Victor humped the air in an attempt to get more stimulation, but completely failed to do so.

Arlo ever so gently ran his hands up and down Victor's body at an almost ticklish pace, and Victor was brought down from the edge.

Not for long though, as Arlo dove right back in to enthusiastically eat out Victor until Victor was screaming and shouting for more and he was just at the precipice of orgasm when Arlo pulled away once again.

"Fuck!" Victor repeated. "You dick!"

"Hm-mm," Arlo hummed, seemingly unaffected by Victor's foul words as he returned to slowly caressing Victor's thighs and chest and pretty much wherever else Arlo could actually reach.

Arlo carefully went back down and took his time in licking Victor this time around, like he had all the time in the world to enjoy doing so.

So, Victor slowly felt his orgasm building, still faster than he would usually approach his orgasms, but he hadn't cum in a while, and Arlo was eating him out like there was nothing else better to do in the world.

This time, when Arlo removed his mouth, Victor was furious.

"Make me cum!" Victor ordered.

"Oh, I don't think it's time for that yet," Arlo answered calmly, which just made Victor more angry.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid magic tongue, and your stupid edging, you complete ass!"

"We can always stop if you want to," Arlo teased. "But you haven't said anything even resembling our safewords, so I'll keep on going until you do use one, alright?"

"Fuck, fine!" Victor spat out. "BastARD! Oh, fuck!"

Arlo started biting at the sensitive skin between Victor's thighs, and Victor groaned at the sensation.

“You know, if you stop teasing so much, you could eat me out for longer,” Victor rambled. “You could taste me for as long as you’d like, and you could lick and suck me until I’m cumming on your tongue again and again. I know that’s one of your favorite things to do to me - to force orgasm after orgasm out of me using only your mouth.”

Arlo licked up Victor’s vulva, just the once, and Victor whined as he pulled away.

“As nice as that sounds…” Arlo paused to give another small lick. “I can do that whenever. This though? Bringing you right to the edge over and over? I don’t get to see you _this_ desperate all that often.”

“Come on, Arlo, please,” Victor broke. “Please make me cum, please, please, please!”

Arlo went back to devouring Vicor’s cunt as Victor screamed his paise.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Victor screamed as he got closer and closer to the edge. “I’m gonna cum!”

Arlo pulled away suddenly and slapped Victor’s cunt, stopping whatever orgasm he might’ve had.

“Fuck!” Victor cried, and Arlo watched as Victor attempted to buck up to get more stimulation. “Fuck, Arlo! Let me cum!”

"This is why we keep you locked up," Arlo scolded. "You could never be good if you didn't have steel stopping you from cumming all the time.”

“F-fuck,” Victor squirmed at the words, and Arlo kept going.

“You’re such a slut when you’re allowed to cum whenever you want, though I guess not much changes when you’re belted. You’re still just as much of a slut as always, given how much of a mess you are when you’re denied.”

“Arlo!” Victor whined, but he wasn’t able to get anymore words out as Arlo returned to his licking.

Victor barely even had time to enjoy it as Arlo pulled off once again.

“No!” Victor shouted. “Come on, please, please, please, fuck, Arlo, let me cum, please, let me cum!”

“Do you want to cum?” Arlo asked, but only after giving Victor a particularly hard edge.

“F-fuck, I, I wa-want you to let me cum,” Victor attempted to thrust, but Arlo had a harsh grip on his hips.

“That’s not what I asked,” Arlo gave Victor another lick and watched as Victor’s cunt trembled before looking back up towards Victor. “I asked if _you_ want to cum.”

Victor was silent save for his moans as Arlo licked over the bites he left along Victor’s inner thighs.

“Cause’ it sounds to me,” Arlo left another bite mark. “That you don’t actually want to.”

“N-No, I ohhh, fuck,” Victor trailed off as Arlo tortured him with yet another harsh edge.

“All you have to say is ‘I want to cum,’” Arlo insisted. “That’s all you have to say, and I’ll let you cum. Do you want to cum, darling? You just have to say yes. So tell me, do you want me to make you cum?”

“D-don’t,” Victor stuttered, falling into a cry as Arlo teased at his folds.

“Don’t what? Don’t make you cum? You’re so good at speaking your mind usually, Victor. So give me a plain answer - do you want to cum?”

“No,” Victor admitted, his voice soft, and his face red.

“Then beg me not to let you cum.” Arlo inserted two fingers into Victor and curled them up, and Victor practically screamed.

“Fuck! Arlo! Please, fuck, ahhh, hm, oh, I, fuck, please, please, d-don’t, don’t, ah, Arlo!”

“Properly please, my dear,” Arlo moved his fingers faster, and Victor somehow got more incoherent.

“I, uhhh, oh, fuck, hmmm, ah! Fuck! Fuck! Please! Ah, don’t, ah, uh, oh, Arlo!”

“Come on, darling, I know you can say it,” Arlo encouraged, still not letting up on his fingering.

“Ah, ah, ah, oh, fuck, I’m so close, I’m so close, fuck!” Victor let out a loud whine. “Don’t, fuck, ah, oh, don’t let me cum!”

“Say it again,” Arlo ordered.

“Don’t let me cum!” Victor repeated. “Please, please, fuck, Arlo, don’t let me cum!”

Arlo suddenly removed his fingers, and Victor attempted to follow them.

Arlo moved away from Victor, standing up to grab hold of Victor’s chastity belt and put it back on Victor. Arlo locked Victor in and rubbed at his skin in soothing circles.

Victor whined, his voice breathy, and Arlo chuckled.

“You were the one who begged me not to let you cum,” Arlo mocked. “But I think you might need to cool down a bit before I untie you.”

Arlo got up to grab Victor’s chastity belt, giving Victor’s cunt one last lick before locking him back up.

Arlo watched as Victor thrashed and humped the air desperately. After a few seconds, Arlo unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear to reveal his erection.

Arlo moved a hand over to it and gave it a stroke, letting a moan out as he did so. Victor suddenly stopped his thrashing and instead had his gaze focused on Arlo’s dick, which Arlo continued to stroke.

“I bet you want to fuck my cock so badly right now, don’t you? For me to fuck you until you don’t even remember your name,” Arlo asked. “Or even just suck it. Put your mouth around my cock and just allow me to pull your hair and fuck your face.”

“Please-” Victor pleaded, practically drooling. “Please, Arlo, please!”

Arlo got closer to Victor, placing one hand on Victor's thigh while the other continued to jerk himself off.

“Please what, Victor?” Arlo asked, his voice breathier as he stroked faster.

“Please, fuck! Let me suck your cock, please, Arlo!”

“Not even going to beg for me to fuck your denied cunt? Or even your ass?” Arlo mocked. “You just want my dick in your mouth like the dirty slut that you are.”

“Please, Arlo!” Victor begged.

“Do you even deserve it?” Arlo questioned. “You haven’t exactly been _good_ lately.”

Victor responded with a whine.

“Arlo!”

“You’re hornier than ever, always begging for me to fuck you or for me to let you suck my cock,” Arlo said, and he let out a groan. “You’re always so naughty too, constantly getting into trouble for me to pay some attention to you.”

Arlo let out another loud moan, prompting another whimper from Victor.

“So I don’t think I’ll even allow you to get the pleasure of giving me a blowjob,” Arlo announced, and his hand started jerking himself off faster, and his moans got louder as he approached an orgasm.

Eventually, Arlo spurted cum all over Victor’s stomach while Victor pouted.

Arlo chuckled slightly.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll let you cum. Eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's a huge brat and Arlo's a bastard


	6. Begging For Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's a brat and after all that teasing he put Arlo through, Arlo is fully willing to make him pay for it

Victor’s chastity belt was built perfectly if he did say so himself. And he did, especially after spending an embarrassingly long period of time trying to see if he could get into any kind of position where he could slip his hand under the belt to get access to his aching cunt.

In the end, however, Victor was left with failure and a cunt that throbbed even more, both frustrated with himself and proud of what he managed to build. But, Victor wasn’t about to give up. There was one last thing to try.

Victor removed any remaining clothing on himself, with the exception of the chastity belt, which he couldn’t remove himself.

Then, he found the _very_ special set of lingerie that he bought and had yet to show Arlo.

It was a black lace one piece with red accents, the sides and crotch not having any material for easy access, though, currently, it merely brought out the shine in his chastity belt as opposed to doing anything useful.

Next up, black stockings, which Victor attached to the one piece.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror, Victor grinned. There was no way Arlo would be able to resist him.

Now all he had left to do was locate his beloved husband.

And there he was. Sitting down on one of the chairs in the training room, taking a break from working out.

Perfect.

“Oh, Arlo~” Victor purred, and _oh_ the look on Arlo’s face was positively _delightful_.

His eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he gave Victor a full once over.

Victor stalked closer to him to sit directly in Arlo’s lap, and, from here, Victor could see how dilated Arlo’s pupils were and feel the erection that Arlo was now sporting.

Victor grinded ever so slightly over Arlo’s erection, and the groan he was rewarded with made triumph run through his whole body. He smirked, bringing a hand up to put a thumb on Arlo’s bottom lip as he brought his face slightly closer.

“W-When did you even get this?” Arlo asked, tentatively laying a hand against Victor’s waist.

“Recently,” Victor answered. “Care to show me _exactly_ how much you like it?”

“I-” Arlo started before going completely silent. Looked like Victor was going to have to give him a few ideas because, clearly, he broke him.

“Come on, darling,” Victor said. “Don’t you want to fuck me senseless? Feel my cunt clench around your cock? Mark me until there’s no question about who I belong to?”

Victor wrapped his hands around the back of Arlo’s neck to undo his bandana. Arlo started to breathe harder.

Victor dipped in for a kiss, and Arlo was hesitant at first, still shell-shocked from the outfit and extraordinarily blatant seduction, but, soon enough, he was kissing back with a fury, and Victor went a little dizzy from how hard Arlo was kissing him.

Victor responded to the kiss with just as much fury, biting down on Arlo’s lip before parting, the two of them panting heavily.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?’ Victor suggested, and Arlo immediately stood up, carrying Victor with ease and taking long strides to the bedroom where he promptly shoved Victor onto the bed, pinning him down.

Victor barely had time to think before Arlo was making good on Victor’s request to leave marks all over him, the pinpricks of pain shocked sparks of pleasure through Victor, and he moaned unabashedly.

Victor knew his seduction would be effective, but he didn’t think it would be _this_ effective. He wasn’t complaining though, as this was probably the roughest Arlo had treated him, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t hot for his Arlo to be this rough.

Arlo did not hold back in the slightest with the bites and hickeys, and Victor knew that he would be feeling them for days, and a thrill rushed through him at the thought.

Arlo got back up, and Victor had sight of the almost angry expression on his face as he tore off his jacket, and Victor could hear the clink of the key to his chastity belt against Arlo’s wedding ring.

Arlo took off his shirt, and Victor had a clear view of Arlo’s chest and the key that was necessary for unlocking his belt.

Arlo struggled with the straps on his pants, so Victor decided to make himself useful and got up only to get on his knees in front of Arlo, bringing his hands up to quickly remove the straps and unbutton Arlo’s pants before grasping at the waistband to pull down both his pants and underwear.

Victor drooled as he was greeted with Arlo’s erect cock, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and taking the head of it into his mouth, sucking and licking as he did so.

Arlo moaned loudly, and Victor was about to go down further only for his hair to get sharply pulled backward, producing a gasp from Victor as he was roughly torn off of Arlo’s cock and then a whine as he realized he was prevented from doing what he wanted by the grip Arlo had on him.

“You wanna get fucked, right?” Arlo growled, his voice deep and furious in a way that made Victor’s mind go blank.

“Yes, fuck, please fuck me, Arlo,” Victor begged.

“Get on the bed,” Arlo ordered, and Victor found himself on the bed, almost like he teleported there despite making the motions to stand up and lay down on the bed. “Legs up.”

Victor did so.

“Good boy,” Arlo praised, and Victor felt a rush of euphoria at the praise. Arlo had gotten a bottle of lube from somewhere, and, soon enough, his fingers were circling Victor’s entrance.

“Aren’t you gonna fuck my cunt?” Victor asked, and Arlo grinned deviously in a way that had Victor feeling a rush of heat down in his abdomen.

“I’d have to take this off to do that,” Arlo tapped on the chastity belt. “And I don’t think either of us wants that, now do we?”

“No,” Victor admitted.

“Besides, you’d also have to take off this pretty outfit you wore for me,” Arlo cooed, inserting a finger into Victor’s ass. “So, I’m simply using what’s available to me. That alright with you?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, trying to adjust to the way Arlo’s finger started to slowly stretch him. After being treated so roughly, the gentle treatment was frustrating.

“Good,” Arlo continued his gentle pumping, greatly contrasting the next words he said. “You’re usually so naughty when I play with you like this, but I guess you just needed me to be a little rougher with you, isn’t that right, darling?”

Victor moaned his agreement.

“Do you like that I’m going to fuck your ass instead of your poor denied cunt?” Arlo asked, and the words had Victor thrusting against Arlo’s finger.

“Yes, fuck, I do like it!”

“I don’t think I heard you that well,” Arlo teased, and Victor had half a mind to kick Arlo in the face if only he didn’t currently have his fingers up his ass. “Care to say that again, my dear?”

“Fuck!” Victor shouted angrily. “I like your fingers up my ass! I like the fact that you’re denying me, and I like it when you’re rougher with me, you fucking bastard!”

“You love it when I’m a bastard,” Arlo commented, adding a second finger as he did so. Victor both loved and hated the confidence in which he said that, mostly because it was completely true.

“You gonna fuck me anytime soon?” Victor gasped out.

“Believe me, babe, I want it just as much as you do, but you’re going to have to be patient.”

Victor groaned at that, and Arlo laughed.

“I know you’ve never been all that good at it, but that’s why I’m here,” Arlo said, and, somehow, his fingers started going even slower. “And I’m going to make sure you’re nice and stretched out for me, okay, darling?”

Victor responded with a whine, but he also understood the necessity of preparing before having anal sex, so he did his best to handle that painstakingly slow pace that Arlo was setting.

It didn’t take long before he was complaining though.

“Hurry up!” Victor demanded, attempting to fuck himself on Arlo’s fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you soon,” Arlo reassured, and Victor frowned at that.

“Come on! Just fuck me already!” Victor whined and keened when Arlo added in a third finger.

“So impatient,” Arlo scolded lightly, and Victor wondered what he had to do to bring back that angry Arlo from earlier.

“I wouldn’t be so impatient if you just got your dick in me already,” Victor complained. “Your fingers are moving like a glacier. Are they even moving? Come on, babe, I’m not delicate. Fuck me hard and fast like I know you want to. Maybe then I’ll actually feel something, oh, fuck!”

Arlo had suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving Victor aching and empty.

“Are you looking for a punishment, darling?” Arlo asked, and the way he said darling had Victor swallowing.

Arlo picked Victor up only to plop him down on his lap, a sudden smacking sound resounded through the room as Victor felt pain bloom over his ass.

“Fuck!” Victor let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Arlo spanked him again and again, alternating cheeks with ruthless precision.

“You can never behave yourself, can you, Victor?” Arlo scolded, punctuating his statement with yet another smack that had Victor’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Always acting up, always getting in trouble, always disobeying my orders. Do you find a thrill in going against me, huh, darling?”

“Fuck, Arlo!” That was really all Victor could say as Arlo continued until Victor’s ass was red and he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"You practically beg me to punish you,” Arlo taunted. “Always mouthing off until I have no choice but to make sure you can’t even _think_ of any words other than my name. Though, I’m not sure if you’ll ever learn your lesson if I make all your punishments so nice.”

Arlo picked Victor back up and gently laid him back on the bed. He kissed away the tears that Victor shed and carefully massaged over the redness of Victor’s ass.

“I think your butt matches your hair now,” Arlo said, and Victor barked out a laugh.

“Just fuck me already, you goofy motherfucker,” Victor responded with a smile.

“If you insist.” Arlo got out a condom, put it on, and lubed up his dick. “You sure?”

“Arlo, I swear to god, if you aren’t in me-Ah! Fuck!”

Arlo had slotted himself into Victor’s hole, sliding in with one solid movement and stayed still to allow Victor to adjust.

But, well, Victor wasn’t really feeling kind and gentle right now.

“Come on, Arlo, you can move,” Victor insisted. “And fuck me like you mean it. I’m gonna need you to be hard and fast.”

“I see you’re still a glutton for punishment,” Arlo said, and he directly went against what Victor told him to do, ever so slowly pulling out before just as slowly going back in, doing that a few times until Victor started crying in frustration.

“Come on!” Victor yelled. “Fuck me harder! Faster! Please! Please, Arlo, please move faster, I’m going to go fucking insane!”

“Well, since you finally asked nicely,” Arlo said, and he once again slowly started to pull out only to roughly plunge back in, eliciting a gasp from Victor.

“Fuck! Yes! Faster! Harder! Please!” Victor begged, and, soon enough, Arlo had set an almost violent pace, to the praise of Victor.

However, with the harsh pace that was set, in addition to the earlier teasing and waiting, it wasn’t long before Arlo reached climax.

Arlo pulled out, and Victor whined at the loss. Arlo threw away the condom and checked up on Victor.

“Are you doing alright?” Arlo asked.

“Other than the fact that I haven’t cum yet?” Victor bitterly said. “I’m doing dandy.”

“Good,” Arlo nodded. “But, if you need anything, other than to cum, of course, be sure to ask.”

There was nothing Victor actually needed, but Arlo brought him water and a snack anyway.

“You’re so nice when you’re being an asshole,” Victor complained.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s the best. I love you, and also I hate you.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next updates might be inconsistent bc I haven't finished writing the last three chapters, but they are all in various stages of doneness, so hopefully I can keep up this consistent "one chapter a week" schedule


	7. Let Me Eat You Out Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo fucking loves oral, and this is the hill I will die on

“Victor, I wanna eat you out,” Arlo said, holding onto Victor’s hip.

“You gotta unlock me first for that,” Victor pointed out, and Arlo started unbuttoning Victor’s pants.

“I know,” Arlo answered, taking off Victor’s pants to reveal his chastity belt. Arlo dug inside his own shirt and brought out the key and unlocked the belt, carefully taking it off.

Once Arlo did that, he situated himself between Victor’s thighs and moaned as he began eating Victor out enthusiastically.

And, fuck, Arlo’s tongue was heavenly, especially after being denied for so long, but Victor suddenly got an idea that had him pulling Arlo away from his pussy.

Arlo looked up at Victor, confused with an almost glazed over expression, looking like he wanted nothing more than to get back to licking Victor’s cunt.

“I wanna try something, darling,” Victor announced, and he picked up Arlo and threw him on their bed. “I’ll just have to tie you up a little bit first, alright?”

Arlo nodded and allowed Victor to tie him up, and Victor grinned at how needy Arlo looked already.

Victor sat on Arlo’s face for a brief second, just long enough for Arlo to start trying to eat him out, only for Victor to suddenly pull back up just far enough so that Arlo couldn’t reach.

Victor enjoyed Arlo’s confusion for a moment before doing the exact same thing again, and, this time, Arlo let out a whine.

“V-victor,” Arlo spoke. “Don’t tease me like this.”

“Tease you like what?” Victor smiled, and, _oh_ he was so wet. Wet enough for some of his juices to drip onto Arlo’s face, causing that glazed expression from earlier to come back.

Victor gently wiped away the juices with his thumb and licked them off, and that made Arlo practically drool.

“Come on, baby~,” Victor grinned. “If you wanna eat me out, you have to work for it.”

The comment had Arlo immediately pulling his head up to the best of ability with the way he was tied down to try and reach Victor’s pussy with his tongue, and Victor made sure that he was just barely out of reach.

“Victor, please!” Arlo whined, looking like he was already on the verge of tears.

“Alright, I’ll have mercy on you for just a second,” Victor said, and he pressed his pussy firmly against Arlo’s lips before almost immediately pulling away.

“Victor!” Arlo complained. “Let me eat you out properly! Please! Please, Victor.”

“Aw, but it’s so much fun to see you like this,” Victor taunted. “Maybe I should put something else in that mouth of yours.”

Victor shoved a few fingers into Arlo’s mouth, and Arlo sucked on them like his life depended on it, and he tried following them when Victor removed the fingers.

Victor easily slid the fingers inside himself, and Arlo’s eyes followed the movement. Victor moaned, and, when he pulled his fingers out, there was a trail of his juices that followed.

Arlo opened his mouth, only for Victor to wipe the residue on Arlo’s cheek, and Victor laughed as Arlo tried to reach the residue with his tongue, and Arlo flushed in embarrassment once he heard Victor’s laughter.

“Needy boy~,” Victor brought a thumb to Arlo’s lip, brushing over it and then taking it away, and Arlo let out a desperate whimper.

Victor got off of Arlo and went over to the sex toys they had, pulling out a box and taking out a dildo gag. A favorite of Arlo’s. He always got so shaky and flushed whenever Victor had him wear it.

“Is this what you want?” Victor asked, and Arlo nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Victor, just anything!”

Victor hovered the dildo around Arlo’s mouth, and Arlo started crying when Victor pulled it away.

“No! Victor, please, please, please, please, fuck, please!” Arlo begged, and he thrashed against the rope Victor used to tie him up with.

“Arlo. Behave.”

Arlo stopped moving around so much, but he had a prominent pout on his face.

“Good boy,” Victor praised. “I just want to do one more thing before I give you what you want, alright, darling?”

Arlo nodded, and so Victor inserted the dildo inside himself, moaning unabashedly. It only took a few strokes for Victor to reach the edge with how worked up he was, and he took the dildo out once he did so.

Arlo was drooling just thinking about having the dildo gag on, especially since it was now covered in Victor’s juices. Victor wiped away some of the drool and smiled.

“You want this?” Victor asked, and Arlo nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, please, I want it!”

“You’re not allowed to cum though,” Victor said. “Will you be good for me?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good, just, _please_.”

“What are the safe symbols we use?” Victor asked, and waited patiently for Arlo to show him. “Good boy~.”

“Victor, _please_ ,” Arlo pleaded, and Victor thought for a moment before choosing to offer Arlo some mercy.

“Okay~,” Victor carefully inserted the dildo gag into Arlo’s mouth, and Arlo moaned loudly, and he was already shaking as Victor buckled the gag into place.

Once it was in place, Arlo couldn’t stop moaning, even though Victor wasn’t touching him at all.

Arlo muffled something out that sounded a little like “thank you,” and Victor smiled.

“You’re welcome, darling. I’m going to untie you now, alright?”

Arlo nodded, and Victor carefully undid the ties, and, once Arlo was free, he clung onto Victor.

“Sweetheart,” Victor called, and Arlo’s face went even more flushed. “You want me to play with you more?”

“Uh-huh,” Arlo managed to get out with the gag on, so Victor positioned the two of them so that Victor had easy access to Arlo’s nipples.

Victor barely touched them before Arlo was practically screaming.

“Your nipples are always so sensitive,” Victor teased, and he twisted one of the nipples roughly, and he was rewarded with even more beautiful noises.

Arlo humped against Victor, and Victor pinched Arlo’s nipples _hard_ in retaliation, causing Arlo to jerk backwards.

Victor used this to his advantage and pushed Arlo back onto the bed, using one hand to pin Arlo’s hands and another to softly and slowly stroke Arlo’s dick.

“Were you trying to cum?” Victor asked, and he sped up his motions slightly. “Were you, darling? Were you?”

Arlo frantically shook his head as Victor pumped him faster and faster until Victor finally let go of Arlo’s dick completely, and Arlo tried to buck his hips up for more stimulation.

“You weren’t?” Victor stroked a finger up the underside of Arlo’s dick and watched as Arlo trembled. “I’ll make sure you want to disobey me then.”

Victor used both hands to pin Arlo’s arms on either side, and Victor moved so that he could hump Arlo’s cock.

Arlo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out an incredibly loud moan.

“You’re really just a slut, aren’t you?” Victor asked. “You’re ambitious and kind, and you love a good fight, but your favorite place is between my thighs, isn’t it? You absolutely love drowning in my cunt. I should lock you up again. See what you’ll do just to be able to eat me out.”

Victor humped harder, and he grinned at how completely wrecked Arlo was. The moment Arlo’s breathing started to get faster, Victor stopped, opting to sit on Arlo’s chest instead, and Arlo gave him the most pathetic expression.

“Awww, aren’t you cute~,” Victor put a thumb over the gag Arlo was wearing. He reached behind Arlo and undid the gag, slowly taking it out before shoving it back in, and Arlo took the hint and started sucking the dildo enthusiastically.

Victor didn’t allow Arlo to enjoy doing so for all that long before removing it completely and putting it to the side.

“I’ve got an idea,” Victor offered a mischievous smile that had the slightest bit of alarm creeping up in Arlo’s expression. “I’ll let you eat me out right now, _but_ you won’t get to cum, and I’ll lock you up. Afterward, I’ll let you eat me out as much as you want for as long as you’re locked up. I’ll be completely at the mercy of your tongue, but, if you have an orgasm, I won’t let you eat me out for a week. I wanna see if you’re more desperate to eat me out or if you’re more desperate to cum.”

Victor reached behind himself to stroke Arlo’s dick once again, and, with the gag gone, Arlo’s moans were even louder.

“So, _Arlo_ , what do you want? To cum? Or to have your head between my thighs and lick me until I’m crying and begging at any time you want? Do you want to have an orgasm right now, or sacrifice that for the chance to suck my clit? I’ll let you eat me out tomorrow if you choose to have an orgasm, but you could always lick me now.”

Arlo’s mouth was open slightly, and he was drooling again, and he looked like he’d lost any ability to make decisions.

“Arlo,” Victor dropped his voice down an octave, and Arlo immediately snapped to attention. “Choose. Eating me out or having an orgasm?”

“P-please,” Arlo managed to get out. “I-I want, I want to eat you out. Please. Please, Victor, please, please, please, please, hmmf-”

Victor shut Arlo up by sitting on his face, and Arlo moaned, sounding completely and utterly blissed out as he eagerly started licking and sucking Victor’s pussy. He held onto Victor’s thighs like a lifeline, and Victor started humping against Arlo’s face.

“Fuck, Arlo, I’m gonna cum!” Victor announced, and Arlo stopped, and Victor whined.

Arlo picked up Victor and moved him to lie on his back before burying his face in Victor’s cunt and licking Victor to another edge. And he did it again, even as Victor pulled Arlo’s hair and tried to hump against him to get more stimulation.

“Arlo!”

“If I can’t cum, you can’t either,” Arlo said, looking up at Victor with a dopey smile.

“Fine,” Victor agreed. “Just, please, keep going!”

Arlo happily complied, edging Victor another three times, and, by that point, Victor was practically incoherent.

Once Arlo was satisfied, he locked Victor back in his chastity cage, and Victor locked Arlo up as well once he had softened.

Arlo couldn’t wait to eat Victor out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing about Victor being a total bitch. his desire to torture Arlo outweighs his need to cum


	8. I Just Gave Victor Ruined Orgasms Until I Get Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated this, but rest assured that I do plan on finishing this.

"Hmmm," Arlo hummed, bringing his lips down to Victor's neck and leaving a trail of kisses over it. He wrapped his arms around Victor in a hug that Victor returned as he let out an appreciative noise at Arlo's ministrations.

Arlo started to unbutton Victor's shirt slowly, like he had all the time in the world to do so.

As he revealed more skin, Arlo's mouth found purchase on Victor's exposed collarbone, and, soon enough, his stomach, eventually dropping down to his knees in order to properly kiss over Victor's body.

Victor removed his shirt as Arlo ran his fingers over the edge of Victor's pants and then over the edges of the chastity belt that reached above the waistline of Victor's pants.

Arlo finally tugged down Victor's pants, his mouth practically watering already, especially as he realized that Victor wasn't wearing any underwear that day.

Arlo unlocked Victor, put the cage to the side, and then licked a long, slow stripe up Victor's cunt, moaning appreciatively as he did so.

He licked another stripe, and another, taking his time in licking over Victor's pussy, rubbing circles into Victor's thighs as he did so.

"Fuck, Arlo," Victor moaned out, trying to hump against Arlo's mouth to get him to go faster, but Arlo kept up his torturous pace, not caring about whatever speed Victor wanted to set.

Arlo let out soft moans as he tasted Victor, allowing Victor's juices to coat his tongue and mouth with little regard to how messy he got.

"Arlo, darling, come on!" Victor whined, putting a little more force behind trying to press himself a little harder against Arlo's tongue.

Arlo responded by stopping completely and moving his hands where he could fully hold down Victor's hips.

Arlo looked up at Victor with a messy grin. Victor narrowed his eyes at him.

"You planning on continuing any time soon?" Victor questioned, and Arlo responded with yet another agonizingly slow lick.

Arlo inserted his tongue inside Victor, carefully fucking him with his tongue as he pulled in and out and licked pretty much everywhere he could reach.

"Arlo, Arlo, Arlo, fuck," Victor gasped out, and Arlo relocated his tongue to Victor's clit, allowing just the tip of his tongue to just barely brush over in a way that made Victor squirm. "Fuck, Arlo, come on, please!"

Arlo did little to acknowledge Victor's pleas as he continued to just barely graze the tip of his tongue against Victor's clit, and Victor's hips would be shoving themselves tighter to Arlo if it wasn't for the vice grip Arlo had on Victor's hips.

"Arlo, Arlo, Arlo, please!!" Victor pleaded when Arlo suddenly stopped. "No! No! No! Don't stop! Make me cum!"

"Why should I?" Arlo teased, offering a light lick to Victor's pussy and then another, just enough stimulation that Victor could barely concentrate on giving a coherent response.

"Uhhh, no, please, please, I need it," Victor begged.

"You don't seem to think I need it when I beg to cum. And this was your idea in the first place," Arlo countered, and Victor whined.

"Please!" Victor tried again. "Please let me cum! Please, please, Arlo!"

"I guess...since you've asked so nicely…" Arlo pressed the width of his tongue against Victor's pussy and let up his grip just enough for Victor to weakly but desperately hump against Arlo's tongue.

"Yes, yes, fuck, please, I'm so close, so close! Ah!"

The moment Victor started to go over, Arlo stopped, putting his face back enough to watch Victor’s pussy try to search for more stimulation.

“No! No, you fucker!” Victor cursed as he thrashed under Arlo’s grip. “How fucking dARE YOoou! AH! FUCK!”

Arlo went right back to sucking Victor’s clit, which was all the more enjoyable as Victor tried to pull away with how sensitive his clit was from the ruined orgasm.

That, however, did not stop Arlo as he brought Victor right up to the edge once again, forcing Victor to go over before, once again, stopping.

“FUCK! NO! YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!” Victor shouted, and Arlo let out a small laugh, which only seemed to infuriate Victor more. “Make me cum!”

“I did let you cum. Twice already,” Arlo said with a cheeky grin.

“That’s not what I-” Victor started, only to be interrupted by Arlo continuing to pleasure him, licking and sucking with a ferocity that had Victor quickly going over as Arlo ruined the orgasm once again.

At this point, Victor was breathing heavily, both extremely sensitive from the three ruined orgasms and impossibly horny from them as well.

Before Victor could yell at Arlo again, Arlo started to lick Victor’s pussy at a languid pace, carefully caressing his tongue over it as Victor trembled under the attention.

“Ah-ah! Ah! A-Arlo! Fuck, come ooo-oon, please!” Victor begged as his hips both tried to push themselves harder onto Arlo’s tongue and pull themselves away from the stimulation.

Victor’s orgasm approached slowly, and Arlo stopped right at the precipice of the orgasm before giving one last lick that _just barely_ pushed Victor over the edge, and that ruined orgasm was somehow worse than all the other ones Victor had received.

“Fuck! No!” Victor cried, attempting to thrash against Arlo’s grip.

Arlo took a break from shoving his face into Victor’s pussy to carefully caress his fingers over Victor’s sex, which was swollen from the ruined orgasms, and Victor let out a whimper as he did so.

“Are you sure you want an orgasm?” Arlo questioned, sliding a finger inside Victor, who tried to move his hips to fuck himself on the finger.

“Yes, yes, please, come on, Arlo. Please. Let me cum,” Victor pleaded, and Arlo added a second finger inside Victor.

Arlo held Victor’s hips down and slowly, torturously dragged his fingers in and out until Victor was full-on sobbing.

“Please, please, please, please,” Victor repeated.

“You sound like a broken record, darling,” Arlo commented, but Victor was too far gone to care about anything Arlo was saying. “Go ahead, cum.”

The moment Victor began to cum, Arlo removed his fingers.

Victor’s cunt fluttered as he tried to clench down on anything at all.

“No, no, no, no, no, fuck!” Victor cried as his orgasm was, once again, ruined.

At this point, Victor barely had the energy to struggle against Arlo as he brought his mouth down onto Victor’s pussy, licking and sucking to his heart’s content.

Arlo brought Victor to the edge, holding him there for a moment before stopping to allow Victor to cool down for a second.

Just a second though as Arlo returned to edging Victor, and he repeated this process until Victor’s cunt was dripping and swollen.

Arlo gave one last lick before locking Victor back up in his chastity belt, giving Victor a sweet kiss as he did so.

There would certainly be more where that came from later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left! And I'm sure y'all will enjoy that one :)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
